Hope is beauty
by Sataie
Summary: Was ist das End? Und wann sollte es kommen? Man sollte sich vielleicht doch keine Gedanken darüber machen... LEST!!!


Bin heute nicht so gut gelaunt, es ist hier bei mir einiges mieses vorgefallen, was man vieleicht ja aus der story hier ablesen kann... meine erste und hoffentlich einzige deathfic...

lest sie bitte trotzdem...

INFO: Die Geschichte spielt lange, lange nach der Serie. Yuki sit glücklich mit Shuichi zusammen. Beide sind mittlerweile auf der ganzen Welt (?) mindestens aber in den USA bekannt und berühmt und begehrt (*G*). Doch ein Schatten hat Shuichi und Yuki nach N.Y. zurückgetrieben... und Mika und Tohma sind ihnen heimlich gefolgt...

INFO2: hab dabei Path vol2 von Apocalyptica und Hope Vol2 gehört, vielleicht merkts ja der ein oder andere irgendwie....

_________

Shuichi stand in der Küche, er hielt eine Tasse in der Hand, auf der eine Fratze abgebildet war. Er besaß diese Tasse schon seit Jahren, er glaubte sich daran zu erinnern, dass er sie zu seinem ersten Tag im Kindergarten bekommen hatte. Und nun stand er an den Herd gelehnt da und trank in langsamen, bedächtigen Schlücken seine Schokolade. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch thronte eine halb leere Flasche Amaretto auf einem Stapel Papiere, der Deckel lag daneben. Shuichi starrte aus dem Fenster auf die Milliarden feingemalter Schneeflocken, die vom Himmel kamen, und blinzelte als das Licht mit einem Mal angeschaltet wurde und Yuki in die Küche trat.

Der Blick des Schriftstellers fiel auf die Alkoholflasche, nach der Shuichi gerade ein weiteres Mal griff und sich eine gehörige Menge der dunklen Flüssigkeit in seine Tasse schüttete. Yuki runzelte die Stirn, er war sich nicht sicher, ob sich überhaupt noch etwas anderes als purer Alkohol in der Tasse befand.

Mit wenigen, schnellen Schritten durchquerte Yuki den Raum und riss Shuichi die Flasche und seine heißgeliebte Tasse aus den Händen und stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab, ausser Reichweite des verstörten Sängers.

"Shuichi! Was soll denn das?" fragte er seinen Geliebten, während er seine Hände neben die Hüften des Jüngeren legte und ihn so dazu brachte, dass dieser sich kaum noch rühren konnte. Yukis Gesicht war so nah an dem Shuichis, dass sie sich beinahe berührten. Heißer Atem schlug beiden entgegen und Shuichi vernahm einen leichten Geruch nach Bier und Zigaretten, während Yuki den Amaretto roch.

"Was soll was?" gab Shuichi die Frage zurück und beachtete Yukis bösen Blick nicht einmal.

"Du weißt genau, was ich meine!" Shuichi versuchte verzweifelt, sich von Yukis festem Griff um seine Arme zu befreien, der in seit einigen Sekunden Angst erregend gefangenhielt. Doch Yuki war stärker. "Wenn ich Bier trinke ist das eine Sache, doch wenn du..."

"Wenn ich was trinke, dann ist es natürlich eine andere! Oder wie soll ich das verstehen?" schrie Shuichi aufgebracht. Er konnte und wollte Yuki in diesem Moment einfach nicht verstehen. Natürlich hatte dieser Recht, natürlich. Aber das wollte der Kleine nicht zugeben, nicht jetzt. Nicht an Weihnachten!

"Yuki! Ich weiß genau was du meinst! Doch es ist doch eh alles egal!" Von einer Sekunde auf die andere glätteten sich seine aufgebrachten Züge und Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen. Hatte er eben noch versucht sich von dem viel stärkeren loszureißen, so klammerte er sich nun verzweifelt an sich. Und das alles wenige Herzschläge später.

Auch Yuki war verwirrt über diese plötzliche Sinneswandlung Shuichis, doch ließ er ihn gewähren und kam ihm sogar noch entgegen, indem er seinen Kopf auf seine Brust bettete und ihm dann fast liebevoll auf das struppige Haar bettete.

"Es wird alles wieder gut." flüsterte Yuki beruhigend, doch er spürte wie Shuichi bei diesen gutgemeinten Worten wieder auffahren wollte und dass ihm dazu erschreckenderweise einfach die Kraft fehlte.

"Nichts wird gut," weinte Shuichi in Yukis festliches Hemd hinein und hinterließ dunkle, salzige Flecken auf dem weichen Stoff. "Das ist unser letztes Weihnachten... Bestimmt."

"Sag doch nicht sowas," entgegnete der Schriftsteller, obwohl er es besser wusste. Es war nur eine rhetorische Antwort.

"Doch." Shuichis stimme klang todernst, als er weiter sprach. "Und vielleicht ist es wirklich besser so. Also lass mich bitte trinken, damit ich mich über diese Tatsache hinweg trösten kann! BITTE!!" Das letzte Wort hatte er mit solcher Lautstärke geschrien, dass es immer noch in Yukis Ohren widerhallte. Doch dieser wollte immer noch nicht aufgeben.

"Du willst dich nicht wirklich betrinken." begann er, dann legte er einen Zeigefinger auf Shuichis Lippen, die schon wieder zu einer Antwort auffahren wollten. "Das hat doch einfach keinen Sinn. Sie mich an." Er schloß die Augen. "Ich trinke jeden Tag und ich rauche massig Zigaretten, wahrscheinlich kann ich nur gute Bücher schreiben, weil ich den ganzen Tag durchgehend einen Kater hab." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab mich daran gewöhnt, krankerweise. Doch ich weiß, dass du das nicht wirklich willst, es ist nur eine Flucht."

"Natürlich ist es eine Flucht!" Shuichi schrie wieder, aber nicht so laut wie noch einige Augenblicke zuvor.

"Ich werde sicherlich sterben, weil ich in meinem Rausch gegen irgendeine Tür renne und mir den Kopf einschlage. Oder weil ich die Treppe runterfalle und mir das Genick breche oder irgend soetwas in der Art. Doch du sollst nicht so sterben wie ich es tun werde, dass lasse ich nicht zu." flüsterte er. Ein bedrohlicher Ton lag in seiner Stimme, der so gar nicht zu den folgenden Worten passen wollte.

"Weil ich dich liebe." Vielleicht passte die Drohung ja doch in diese Worte, denn es war ja schließlich eine Drohung aus Liebe, ein Versprechen. Yuki würde ihn nicht sterben lassen, jedenfalls nicht auf diese Art und Weise.

Und wie zum Zeichen, dass er an dieser Feststellung keinen Widerspruch zuließ, verschloß Yuki Shuichis weiche Lippen mit einem sanften Kuss.

"Am blanken Alkohol ist wahrscheinlich noch niemand gestorben," begann er wieder. "Und ich will der erste sein, der daran stirbt. Deswegen hör auf zu trinken!"

Shuichi nickte. Weil ihn diese Worte berührten und zum Nachdenken anregten oder weil er einfach wusste, dass Yuki keinen Widerstand duldete.

Er senkte den Kopf und schmiegte sich wieder an seinen ernsten Geliebten. Und doch hatte alles keinen Sinn. Das hier würde sein letztes Weihnachten mit Yuki sein.

"Yuki?" fragte er vorsichtig, nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie nichts getan hatten, ausser sich selbst aneinander festzuhalten.

"Ja?"

"Lass uns essen gehen, heute ist doch Weihnachten!" Er lachte leise, doch es war kein fröhliches Lachen, sondern ein Lachen, dass Yuki das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. So ein Lachen hatte er noch niemals von Shuichi gehört und es sollte auch das letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass er so gelacht hatte - und das letzte Mal, dass er überhaupt gelacht hatte.

_ _ _

Minuten später verließen sie die Wohnung, Yuki drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss um, obwohl das kaum nötig war. Sie hatten sich ihre Wintermäntel angezogen und Stiefel, denn der Schnee draußen bedeckte die Straßen mehr als knöchelhoch. Auf Shuichis Kopf thronte die hellblaue Mütze, die Yuki ihm vor einigen Wochen gekauft hatte, als es begannen hatte, kälter zu werden.

Sie betraten den Fahrstuhl und Yuki wollte auf den Knopf drücken, der sie dann ins Erdgeschoss bringen würde, doch Shuichi berührte sacht seinen Arm und hielt ihn so davon ab. Verwundert schaute er Shuichi in die hellen Augen.

"Lass uns deinen Wagen nehmen." forderte er ernst. Noch nie war er so ernst gewesen. In Yukis Kopf arbeitete es unaufhörlich.

"Nein, Shu," sagte er dann. "Ich habe schon zuviel getrunken."

"Das ist egal, Yuki. Bitte."

Und da er ihm in diesem Moment nicht eine Bitte hätte abschlagen können - bei diesen flehenden Augen - drückte er doch auf einen anderen Knopf, als den den er sonst gewählt hätte, und der Fahrstuhl setzte sich Sekunden später in Bewegung um sie in der Tiefgarage wieder abzusetzen.

_ _ _

Der schwarze Mercedes sauste nur so über den Highway dahin, hier und da stob er Schnee auf und riss ihn einige Meter weit mit. Der Wind tobte unaufhörlich und ließ immer und immer wieder Schneeflocken auf die Windschutzscheibe des Autos fliehen, dessen Scheibenwischer ihnen dann doch letztlich immer ein nur aufgeschobenes Ende bereiteten. Es war dunkel, natürlich, dachte Yuki, es ar ja auch schon später Abend beziehungsweise sogar frühe Nacht. Doch es war ungewöhnlich dunkel. Wahrscheinlich lag es an den Unwetterwolken, die über der Stadt hing und die Freiheitsstatue in brodelnde Finsternis hüllten. Yuki hatte noch nie einen Schneesturm in New York erlebt, bisher hatte er Glück gehabt, doch dies würde sein erster sein. Wahrscheinlich würde das Unwetter nooch diese, aber spätestens nächste Nacht mit voller Gewalt losbrechen. Er hatte Weihnachten noch nie geliebt, doch nun fragte er sich, warum denn gerade in dieser Zeit.

Shuichi saß an das Fenster gelehnt neben dem Schriftsteller auf dem Beifahrersitz und starrte das schwarze, tosende Wasser unter sich mit kalten Augen an.

"Yuki?" seine Stimme war tonlos, eine einfache Frage ohne jegliche andere Betonung, als der Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Yuki nickte, er war überzeugt davon, dass Shuichi diese Bewegung wahrnehmen würde. Es war egal, denn er redete jedenfalls weiter.

"Ich liebe dich. Das wollte ich dir noch sagen, bevor alles vorbei ist."

Seine Worte klangen wie ein auswendig gelernter Text und doch verfehlten sie ihre Wirkung nicht. Yuki blickte von der Straße auf, auf die er sich bis eben noch konzentriert hatte, und starrte Shuichi verblüfft an. Er wusste anscheinend nicht so recht, was dessen Worte wirklich bedeuten sollten.

Und bevor er auch nur die Bewegung Shuichis sehen geschweige denn erahnen konnte, stürzte Shuichi sich auf ihn, drückte ihm seine Lippen auf und griff mir der einen Hand nach der Yukis und mir der anderen nach dem Lenkrand - uns riss es mit aller Kraft, die seine Muskeln bieten konnten, herum.

Und die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben.

Yuki wusste nicht, was geschah, er wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Er wollte nicht wissen, was das schabende, kratzende Geräusch war. Das Geräusch, als die Leitplanke unter dem Gewicht und der Geschwindigkeit des deutschen Wagens zerbarst.

Er wollte nicht wissen, wieviele Meter er und Shuichi von der Brooklyn Brigde hinab in die Tiefe stürzten und wielange der Fall dauerte. Er wollte gar nichts mehr wissen.

_ _ _

"Mika!" rief Seguchi Tohma mit erstickter Stimme nach seiner Frau, die am Fenster gestanden hatte und auf den vereisten Hotelpool in der Tiefe geschaut hatte, bevor sie sich umwandte und langsam auf ihren Mann zu ging.

Tohma saß vor dem Fernseher und krallte sich an der Fernbedienung in seiner Hand fest. Er war bleich und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

"... Die Polizei vermutet, dass der Fahrer alkoholisiert gewesen ist. " erklärte die New Yorker Fernsehsprecherin. "Gegen Mitternacht kollidiert jedenfalls der Mercedes mit seinen japanischen Insassen mit der Leitplanke, die nicht verhindern kann, dass der Wagen ins Meer stürzt. Die Brooklyn Bridge wird solange gesperrt sein, bis die Polizei ihre Untersuchungen an der Todesursache Yukis und Shindos angeschlossen hat."

Die Frau holte eine kurze Atempause.

"Wie alle werden Yuki Eiri und Shindo Shuichi in bester Erinnerung be -"

Tohma schaltete den Fernseher aus und sah seine Frau betreten an. In seinen wie auch ihren Augen standen verweifelte Tränen. Beide hatten sie sie geliebt, jeden auf eigene Art und Weise.

"Warum?"

_ _ _

Einige Minuten später sollten sie die Antwort bekommen, sie und einige Freunde, die in Japan zurück geblieben waren ebenfalls. Und die Antwort kam mit der Post, die ein Portier in die vornehme Suite der beiden brachte.

Es war ein weißer Brief mit schwarem Rand, den Mika in der Hand hielt. Einige Sekunden starrte sie ihn an, bevor sie ihn dann mit zitternden Händen öffnete. Lamgsam entfaltete sie ein hellgrünes Blatt Papier auf dem etwas in krakeliger Handschrift geschrieben stand.

Shuichis Schrift.

"Liebe Mika, lieber Tohma." begann sie mit schwankender Stimme.

"Es tut mir leid, dass es ich Euch nicht persönlich Leb Wohl sagen kann, doch ich würdet versuchen mich aufzuhalten, so wie ich Euch kenne. In jeder anderen Situation würde es wohl die Rettung sein, doch heute nicht.

Denn es gibt keine Rettung.

Ich habe es vor einigen Tagen von dem Arzt erfahren - er ist ein sehr gute Arzt, ich kann ihn nur weiterempfehlen, doch leider habe ich seinen Namen vergessen. Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich an einer unheilbaren Krankheit leide (auch den Namen der Krankheit habe ich vergessen) und er meinte, dass ich das neue Jahr nicht mehr erleben werde."

Betroffen sog sie die kalte Luft ein, auch Tohma schien geschockt, das hatten sie beide nicht erwartet.

"Lies weiter." forderte er sie auf, als sie keinerlei Anstalten machte, weiter zu lesen.

"Viel habe ich dem nicht mehr zu zufügen. Ausser, dass es mir ein Wenig für Euch Leid tut, dass ich Yuki mit genommen habe.

Aber es ging nicht anders. Ich liebe ihn. Ich habe ihn geliebt, seit ich ihm das erst Mal begegnet bin. Und er liebt mich. Ich will nicht, dass er ohne mich auf dieser Welt leben muss, es würde ihm sicher nicht gefallen - schließlich wäre dann niemand mehr da, der ihn auf Trab halten würde, nicht wahr?

Wenn ihr das lest, werden wir beide nicht mehr am Leben sein, doch ich weiß, dass wir beide woanders zusammen glücklich werden können.

Wie sind schließlich zusammen gestorben.

In Freundschaft

Shindo Shuichi

PS: Ich hoffe, dass Euch die Hoffnung nach unserem Tod nicht verloren geht, ich wünsche Euch viel Glück - deswegen das grüne Papier."


End file.
